2015.03.17 - Danger Room Training
It's been a long night. Sahira had gotten maybe three hours of sleep, if she was lucky. The rest of the night was spent busting her butt on her new uniform. Getting the material dry enough to actually work with was a chore but now it is together and it looks sharp. "Alright. Final testing. I think this thing is ready. Guess I gotta get dressed don't I?" She states to no one in particular. It seems it has been a long night for many of the denizens of the Xavier Institute. Much like Sahira, Dani has likewise had a long and tiring night. After checking in on Storm, to see how she's fairing, Dani makes a bee-line for her room. There she changes into a generic yellow and black X-Men uniform for practice, and finds her bow and her quiver of arrows. Once she's dressed and armed to satisfaction, Dani exits her room and heads for the secret levels of the school. She's heading for the Danger Room, intent on running some simulations against 'other wordly creatures', such as vampires. It's only when she arrives in the control booth, that Dani will realize the Danger Room is already pre-occupied by Sahira. Pressing a button to open the hidden speakers for communication to the people below, Dani says, "Morning, Sahira." Sahira is by this point just a little naked, as she couldn't find the dressing rooms. She is getting dressed at least. The suite is violet and gold with a transluscent window over her cleavage that has a red X over it. Carefully she moves around testing the feel of the outfit. The suit is form fitting, padded where it needs to be and it definitely moves with her. ( http://i.imgur.com/jyFIBk4.png ) She smiles. "Oh! Hey is that Dani up there?" She can't see or anything. " She quickly puts the belt on which has at least two pieces of cloth inside containing the DNA of Spinnerette and of Cessily Kincade. "I am just getting ready to test this suit. Do you think it needs a mask?" "Hold on a moment." Comes Dani's reply and after a few taps upon the keyboard, Dani disappears from the control room and enters the Danger Room itself. In her hand is her bow and slung along her back is the quiver full of arrows. "Nice costume." States Dani, as she gives Sahira the once over. As for a mask, the dark-haired woman frowns thoughtfully as she considers. "You could go with a mask. It'll give you an extra layer of protection for your identity. The group seems to be split when it comes to wearing a mask. Some of us wear them, some don't. I usually don't, so I think it's really up to you. Are you extremely worried about your identity? If so, yes. If not -" "I suppose one of these days I'll need to get back into costume too, but the old black and yellows work fine for me right now." She adds lastly, with a quirk of a smile. Sahira smiles, "I've been working on this one all night. Check this out." She pulls out a piece of cloth from her belt. She smiles and embraces it. *FLASH!* Suddenly she has 6 arms. The suit has changed too to support the arms as well as has a small hole at the tailbone. The form fitting material definitely shows off some increased muscle tone. "Turns out my webbing carries my DNA. When my silk is blended with the Unstable molecules It can mimic what I can do!" She smiles "I guess I don't really need a mask. It's not like anyone doesn't know I'm a mutant now." There is a tinge of sadness in her voice from that. And with all of the talk of costumes, Dani snaps her fingers and points to Sahira, "By the way, congratulations on making it to the team. Glad to have you on the team." "Nice." Dani says, at the demonstration of her suit adapting with her powers, or rather her powers adapting to the unstable molecules and making them work better for her. The sadness is heard in her voice and Dani looks towards the other woman for a moment, before she attempts a guess at that sadness, "People will either accept you as is, or they won't, Sahira. That's a tough pill to swallow, but you should know here at least, you'll always be accepted. And I truly believe eventually the world will accept us as is, too." Sahira smiles softly, "I hope that day comes soon. It sucks when your parents don't even want to talk to you because of it. They are probably blaming themselves over the whole thing. Maybe I will wear a cute little half domino mask." She smirks. At the mention of parents, Dani's own face turns ever so slightly sad, before she nods, "I'm sure they miss you just as much as you miss them. Sometimes though, it's hard for people to break past their inability to deal with what they see as drastic change, but hopefully with time they will." And as Dani speaks, she'll move over to offer Sahira a touch of sympathy or perhaps empathy, upon her arm. And then, to perhaps switch the gears of the conversation from something that obviously causes Sahira distress, Dani adds, "What say we battle some nasties? I have a program already queued up if you feel like bashing in some other worldly beings?" Sahira smirks, "You're speaking my language. I need to get this suit properly tested. I know at least part of it works but. Lets do this. I have it out for a few other worldly beings for what they did to storm. This should help right?" She smirks. Bringing her hands out in front, she cracks all three sets of knuckles. "Oh be careful around bottom Righty, she's a bit naughty. Spins named her hands, I figured I'd do so as well because her bottom lefty is the naughty one." An eyebrow quirks upward at the mention of the hand that's a bit naughty, "Oh-kay. I'll keep that in mind." Is all Dani will say to that, before she turns towards the general direction of the control booth. "Danger Room, start Dani Program 1." Turning back to Sahira, Dani will grin, "Not the most interesting name, I know, but hopefully it'll give you a run for your money. Ready? Because here we /go/." And on the word 'go', the room fades away and reveals itself to be an innocent seeming warehouse. As soon as the warehouse appears, Dani will pull an arrow from her quiver and lightly nock it. She's obviously preparing for the worst, as she says quietly to Sahira, "The point of the exercise is to get free of the warehouse without receiving a 'killing' blow. If either one of us 'dies' game over." So far, nothing rustles within the warehouse, not even a rat. Sahira smiles and gets ready to go. She immediately gets a solid feel for the area. "Lets see I were a supernatural entity where would I be hiding." She glances upward and grabs her ankles. Lining things up. She fires several strands of silk toward the ceiling. She quickly climbs up and gets a nice position set up. Once Sahira is settled comfortably within her new position high above, Dani will make a mental note of just where the other woman is, before she begins her stalk upon the ground. It's not bad having one person high, one person low. In fact - Should Sahira be looking around, she should be able to spot at least two 'people' heading towards Dani's position. They look relatively normal, until you get close enough to see the claws upon their hands and feet and lets not even mention the fangs within their mouths, either. For Dani, even though she's moving upon nearly /silent/ feet the vamps can still hear her, thanks to their super natural hearing and they easily adjust their positions to that of Dani. They're trying to snag her in a 'pincer' move, if you will. As for Sahira, while she may think she's safe right now, several pairs of little red beady eyes from further away on the ceiling open and blink a couple of times, before focusing upon her. Slowly leather-like wings are stretched out from little furry bodies, but for now, no move is made by them. Sahira does in fact see the pair of vamps moving towards Dani. She takes a moment to make sure she doesn't have the same problem. This of course allows her to spot what looks to her like bats. "easy now. No one up here but us spiders and bats." she whispers as she turns ever so slightly. She gave Spinny such a hard time for a comment similar to that. Guess she's going to have to apologize. Lining up. She gets ready to launch some webbing. With a quick motion she fires hopefully snagging the pair of vamps. If successful both are going to go flying towards the bats. When Sahira speaks, the bats rustle their wings even more and one hisses with agitation. As to her attack? It definitely hits one of the vamps, but not the second. That second vamp quickly ducks behind one of the stacks of boxes. Clearly the vampires have some sort of enhanced speed, with how quickly they seem to react. For Dani, she risks a quick look towards Sahira, and when she sees the other woman going for something upon the ground, the dark-haired woman quickly turns her attention back towards the area around herself. It's that little bit of warning from Sahira, that prepares Dani enough for the upcoming attack, from the left over vampire. With a snarl that second vamp appears and launches himself at Dani, and while she lets loose with one arrow, it sadly doesn't hit its mark. Instead wounding the vamp on the shoulder. With a shout, both Dani and the vampire go down in a tangle of arms and legs. As for those two little bats that were staring so evilly at her, they're quickly swept away thanks to the vampire that was tossed her way, however, that doesn't stop a dark mass from dropping away from the ceiling several feet away from Sahira. The mass is a swarm of bats and the blob of mammals streaks toward the spider-esque woman, intent on clawing and biting her. They may not be large like their brethren vamps, but in higher numbers the little mammals are something to contend with. Sahira blinks as she is suddenly facing an onslaught of bats. The vamps aren't the only ones with enhanced speed and agility. With a burst of speed, Sahira begins making a web. Not just firing silk but making an actual web with one purpose in mind. Catching bats. It's not a huge thing. It is very sticky though and she extends it between several of her hands. It's her goal to attempt to bind them all together. She does notice the situation Dani is in. There is little she can do at this moment though. Her goal is in front of her for the time being. For Dani, she may look like she's in a bind, but she has a few more tricks up her sleeves. She has yet to use her powers and while she could, she's keeping this hard. That's how Dani is, always trying to make it the hardest possible way to win. Grunting, she jerks her face away from a too close claw swipe, even as she swears, "You are not biting me!" And with a wriggle, an arrow is pulled from her quiver and thrust brutually into the vamps chest. It offers a scream of pain and then it goes to dust. As for Sahira's bats, some of them are definitely caught in her stick web between her hands, but not /all/ of them. The five or six bats that are still left free immediatelly go for her face and any exposed skin they can find. Popping to her feet, Dani quickly grabs her bow and nocks a third arrow. She lines up a bat in her sights and lets loose with a *thwunk* of the bow string. "Got your back, Sahira!" "Thanks!" Then with a really quick motion she binds up the caught bats and begins swinging them like a flail. Sahira begins cleaning up bats, getting them stuck on her web flail. Rapidly she binds them up too. This is turning into quite the little fiasco for her though. As soon as she is done with the bats she gives a little smirk and hangs them up beside her for the time being. "Now wasn't that a lot harder then just ignoring me?" She comments to the bats. Then back to Moonstar, she winks. "There are perks to the whole spider thing. If I were on ground level I'd probably be doing fist fighting!" She laughs. The bats are quickly cleared thanks to Sahira and Moonstar, but primarily Sahira. The squeaking mass of web and bats hangs there like a beacon, is the would-be bats try to gnaw free, but find it quite futile. Dani for her part shakes her head, and says in agreement, "Definitely perks. Come on, lets get moving. I don't like playing sitting duck, I'd rather be stalking them instead of them stalking us." And with that said, Dani will point towards the direction she wants to go. It's a longer route towards the exits, but clearly going straight for the exit would be a bad thing, at least in Dani's mind. "Call if you see any problems." From Sahira's vantage point, so far, there's no other problems. Quietly now, Dani starts to move forward, another arrow nocked lightly upon her bow. Sahira smiles and uses her webbing again. This time like a zip line, pulling herself along the ceiling. While she has spider powers, she doesn't exactly stick like say, spider man. She does however keep up enough to spy what may or may not be ahead. "Maybe I should have brought the bat flail with me?" She whispers, snickering. She is sure, somewhere, down in Gotham, the dark Knight is facepalming over that one. She quickly keeps an eye out, listening for the sound of anything. Oddly, it seems very quiet as the two move towards the exit. All is still /very/ quiet, so quiet a pin could be heard to drop. This just causes Dani's hackles to raise upward, as she continues to make her way towards the exit. With every row of boxes she nears, she'll quickly check to see if anything is hiding around their corners, but so far nothing. Sahira will find the same thing. All is very quiet from her vantage point, as well. It's only as the two truly approach the exit that something might strike the two of them as odd. It's the boxes. They're no longer short squat square ones, instead they're becoming larger and while not stacked as highly as the short square ones, they're still stacked three or four deep. Frowning, Dani says, "Something isn't ri-" And that's when literally, Hell breaks loose. Four rows of stacked boxes seem to explode outward and from their depths eight vampires burst forth. It's obvious what this /warehouse/ really is. It's not a warehouse at /all/ but a den for all of the vampires to /sleep/ in their coffins. Only they disguised the coffins to look like individual warehouse boxes to pass any sort of inspection. The eight vampires break evenly into two groups, one going for Sahira and one going for Dani. And Sahira was beginning to think they had gotten off easy. With a quick motion she webs a running line onto the roof. Using her momentum she takes off towards the vampires. She quickly gives the the first one a swinging heeled boot to the face. "Alright folks, Whose next?" She takes a fighting stance which means she has six fists locked and loaded to unleash hell. "It almost seems unfair doesn't it Dani?" She takes a hard swing using all her her strength which, right now, is a good bit. She is aiming for the vamp's fangs. While the bats were pretty easy to take out, the vampires not so much. The one that Sahira booted in the foot does go down, but he immediately regains his feet with super human speed. All four near Sahira hiss at her, their eyes glowing red, and their fangs fully exposed. As soon as she swings, the vamp she was aiming for quickly ducks beneath her hit. He grins at her and lashes out with a quick jab, aiming to try and bury his claws into her rib cage. The other vamps hang somewhat back, waiting to see how Sahira reacts and to gauge her true abilities against the first one to attack her. And yes, these vamps can fly. One has to wonder what other abilities they have. As for Dani's mess of vamps? She quickly lets loose with an arrow at the nearest one, and then a second, at another, but both arrows miss their target as the vampires disperse into their mist state. "Dammit! Look sharp, Sahira! They can turn to smoke." She heard Sahira's taunts, but for now they're not responded to, as Dani focuses on calling out warnings. A third arrow is pulled and release, and following that up, Dani finally unleashes her powers. A psionic arrow is quickly knocked on her bow and fired at the fourth vamp, and luckily it hits, as the vamp was too surprised at the oddity of the 'arrow'. Immediately he howls and goes down, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Well, at least my powers work on you creeps." Mutters the dark-haired woman, even as she dives away from the three vamps heading her way. Sahira takes the hit. Not because she couldn't avoid it, She too has plenty of speed to get away but she needs to test her suit. As the sharp claws tear at it, It definitely doesn't get through. It is after all designed to handle bullets. "Okay bitch. Now it's go time." She picks up the speed and starts fighting much closer to their speed. Using everything she knows, she begins faking them out using all 6 arms to fight as well as both feet. Sadly with all four of them there. She is quickly overwhelmed and taken down. There is a small cry of pain heard but then... *FLASH!* Dani is aware enough of what's going on with Sahira that she immediately shouts out, "Sahira!" When the other woman gets overwhelmed - Not realizing that the woman has another plan in the works, Dani quickly rams her elbow into the head of one of the vamps, enough so that it gives her a little bit of space. An arrow is pulled from her quiver and brutually shoved into the chest of the vamp that currently has her somewhat pinned to the ground. "Take that." She growls, before she's rolling to her knees and then to her feet. And just as she gets to her feet, the last two vamps that are 'hers' attack. One tags her back with their claws between her shoulderblades, and the other tags her thigh. "Gah!" She shouts and while she staggers, she's not down for the count, not yet. As for Sahira's band of vamps? As soon as they dog-pile on top of her there's a shout of triumph ffrom them, as they too don't realize what's going on. Suddenly the band of Vamps discover just how bad of a situation they are in. Several very sharp, metallic, multicolored blades begin tearing through them. At least one of the vamps loses it's head in the fight. "Now. Where were we?" As Sahira reappears from the mess and vamps are backing off. The girl stands, her face is liquid metal with red hair, much like Cessily's. Several razor sharp blades have formed around her now pair of arms. The suit does not get ripped. It simply works with them, giving the blades their color. In fact the suit itself looks like it is made of metal. Quickly a hand is launched forward in an attempt to wrap up a vamp while the other hand turns into a long blade to fight with. It's quite clear that the vamps were /not/ expecting Sahira to change shape and the majority of them go /down/. In fact, there are only two left standing and both of them hiss at the now metallic woman. That doesn't stop them from attacking, however, which allows Sahira to easily scoop one of the incoming vamps up in hand to do with what she will. When Sahira finally makes a reappearance relief washes across Dani's face, though that expression quickly drops away to intense concentration as Dani still has two vamps to contend with. In the scuffle with her vamps her quiver of arrows was lost, but she still has her bow and because of that, she still has a weapon. Grinning, she says to the vampires, "Night night." An arrow of psionic power is nocked in her bow and release, heading for one of the vamps near her. The other vamp growls, before he changes to his mist form. For Sahira, that last vamp of hers, likewise changes to mist form and begins to drift away from her metallic form. Sahira laughs, "Nope! Darling the problem with trying to get away from someone like me is, turning to mist won't work!" She rapidly envelopes the last vamp while slamming the other one into the ground with a lot of force. As for the last one, As soon as she has the mist sealed up, she she turns to Moonstar. "I will make a whole, finish this one for me." She snickers as she turns a small, arrow sized hole is made in her metallic form allowing Moonstar to put the coup de grace on the last one. The enclosed vamp within Sahira's metallic 'box' is quicky dispatched by Dani, and even though 'one' got away, the Danger Room starts to cycle down as Sahira and Dani complete the challenge. Smiling, Dani says, "Nice use of Cessily's powers. I'd not have thought that to trap the vampire who went to mist." At this point, Dani will stretch bruished muscles along her back and leg, before she moves to pick up her used arrows. "Good job too. How'd your costume hold up?" Sahira reforms herself into a more human shape. She is still very much metallic. "not a single tear. I think some of the seams need tweaked a little. Also I need to fix the padding on the bust, While I was up playing with the bats I was sorta falling out of the cups. Can't have that in the field." She smiles a little. There's a faint snort from Dani, "No, I doubt you'd want that, though it'd probably act as a great distraction for some." Once all of her arrows are gathered, she'll tuck them safely into the quiver which now rests upon her back once more. "What say we change and grab something to eat? Then I'll need to run to Mutant Town for a shift at the shelter." Sahira smiles, "Sounds like a plan, though I might not change so soon. This is really comfy. I suppose I should though. Tell ya what I will meet you in the Cafeteria. She smiles and looks at her webbing. "errr... Well I think I am going to have to do something about the webs. Someone is going to think we got a spider infestation in the danger room." "Ha. No worse than a Brood Infestation." Comes Dani's quip, before she waves and makes her way to the entrance. "All right, I'll save you a seat in the Cafeteria. Again, good job with the session, Sahira." And with that said, Dani quickly steps out of the Danger Room, to go get herself cleaned up and to the Cafeteria. Finished Category:Log